Never Too Late
by LateforClass
Summary: Dean Winchester is forced into an arranged marriage to Sam Campbell by his family, two years down the road Dean is still stubborn about not claiming his mate and living completely separate lives as he wants nothing to do with Sam. Right when Sam is finally giving up on him Dean finds himself intrigued for the first time and let's hope he's not too late to grab onto Sam.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Dean Winchester is forced into an arranged marriage to Sam Campbell by his family, two years down the road Dean is still stubborn about not claiming his mate and living completely separate lives as he wants nothing to do with Sam. Right when Sam is finally giving up on him Dean finds himself intrigued for the first time and let's hope he's not too late to grab onto Sam before he bails.**_

 _This is my first time writing for Supernatural so go easy on me folks! Love the show and I own nothing of it._

 _Ohh, this is so Harlequin it makes me want to blush or hide in shame! Also Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics with Alpha Dean and Omega Sam!_

 **NEVER TOO LATE**

 **Chapter - 1**

It was amazing how the world could be so unchanged and regular when everything else around you is falling apart, like a plastic duck that rights itself in the water it makes you resentful of the world thought Sam as he stared down at the papers he'd drawn up.

It was an ordinary sunny day in July and he was sat right where he'd been a thousand times ever since his mom got a job as a cook in the Winchester Mansion.

Bobby and his mom were sitting with him one looking at him with outrage and the other in ill-concealed sympathy.

"Guys its fine….really…I'm fine!" Sam said for the benefit of his mother if not for Bobby.

"Damn straight you ought to be Sam! That bastard doesn't deserve you anyway!"

"You don't really believe that…" Sam said and then sighing he drew his fingers through his hair messing it up even more, the only outward sign that he was nervous about this.

"I'm sorry Sammy…" his mother said not quite managing to contain a sniffle as Sam's brow furrowed in worry, the last thing he needed was his mother to be miserable too.

"Mom, it's okay…once we've annulled the marriage I'll finally have a chance to go out and find someone."

His mom's cheeks were wet with tear tracks though as she said "I thought this would be the safest place for you….I never thought he'd be so callous…"

Sam looked down at his hands and mumbled, "It wasn't your fault mom, it was mine….I shouldn't have gone ahead and married him when he clearly said he didn't want to."

"When are you going to serve it to him?" Bobby asked indicating the annulment papers that'd been drawn up from the Common Omega's Court of Manhattan. After two years he was finally giving up and he bit his lip and hoped his soon to be ex-husband and ex-alpha would sign the papers without any fanfare and let him go on his own merry way, not that he was thinking his husband was going to fight this. He was giving Dean Winchester exactly what he wanted all along anyway.

So this was his story, he was Samuel Campbell, twenty three years old, a literature graduate working as a nursery school teacher for close to two months now. His mother was Mary Campbell who worked as a full time cook in the Winchester's manor ever since he was six years old when his father had died because of an accident and his mother had to work and support him all on her own. He presented as an omega when he was fifteen years old and had gone on without a mate until twenty when he'd married Dean Winchester after the Winchester matriarch had forced Dean's hand in the matter stating he'd loose his inheritance and his right to all their shares and the Winchester Corps if he didn't.

Even though he'd been married for two years he was still unclaimed because his husband was a jackass and couldn't stand the sight of him after he'd been all but forced to marry Sam out of necessity.

And at twenty three years after two long years of waiting for his alpha to change his mind and soften at least a little he was finally giving up.

He knew it was a mistake when he accepted the proposal of Diana Winchester even when Dean had pleaded with him to not accept. The fact was Sam had an unbearably humungous crush on Dean ever since he was old enough to realize his ardent admiration of Dean didn't just extend to seeing him as an older, cooler idol but as something else entirely.

When he was very young and his mom brought him to live in the Winchester Manor Sam had been at first intimidated by the older teen but as time passed by Sam found himself hiding in corners to watch Dean Winchester go about his business while he was none the wiser until Dean caught him creeping around when he was ten and told him to stop.

And then as he reached puberty and presented as an omega it was all he could do to not seek out the alpha every time Dean came back home from college, it was a torture to be so close to him, to his presence and yet so far away, so like all teenagers caught in a fit of unrequited longing Sam had pined silently for Dean for all those long years while watching the handsome alpha bringing home girls and sometimes omega boys and spending long hours locked up in his room while Sam got depressed each and every single time.

He'd consoled himself that this fixation on Dean would go away given time, after all it was just a fantasy because Dean Winchester was so totally out of his league he couldn't climb up his status if he owned a fire engine crane. He was the sole heir to the Winchesters who were British nobility having settled in America after establishing their business in New York State in the nineteenth century, they maintained residences in at least six other places in the world and owned more money than Sam could put a figure on. Not to mention Dean was also on top of being very very rich gifted with the handsomeness of the devil which made him a target for one too many rich omega daughters' moms trying to get their girls mated with him. He was described in the richer circles as the White Whale, both handsome and rich which was a very rare find.

Sam could still remember the first time he'd seen Dean after presenting as an omega, he was fifteen and had just been coming down from his first heat cycle that had hit him unexpectedly with full throttle a week before and he'd been burning up with animalistic need for three days before he was left exhausted and sluggish and his mother had started him on suppressants and scent blockers as soon as it was over. He was also under house arrest for a week because his mother wanted to give him time to adapt to his new omega status

When she'd heard that Dean was going to be home she'd just covered him up with a ton of scent blockers and told him to stay put in his room while Sam scowled and wanted to rub the stench of the artificial beta hormones off of him and see how Dean would react to his true scent, his omega scent.

However, Mary kept a close eye on him and washed all of his clothes with scent blockers in addition to the one's she'd been spritzing on him daily and one day just by accident Dean walked into the kitchen for something or the other when Sam was sitting with his mother and unlike Sam, Dean wasn't covered in any artificial scent cancellers so the thick stench of alpha pheromones hit Sam for the first time ever since he'd presented as an omega and Sam groaned involuntarily his face twisting in an expression of agony as the alpha's scent overpowered his nostrils making him want to arch his neck in pliant submission even when the alpha in question was not seeking him out to do so in any way.

He had this primeval urge to present to his alpha as his mind dubbed it and he was this short of losing it totally in front of Dean who'd finally turned around to look at him when his mother intervened pulling him bodily out of the room and locking Sam up for good this time.

After that episode his mother had lectured him about what could and would happen to him if he let himself be claimed by Dean, mainly that he would be tossed aside like the many many omegas Dean had already tossed aside after having his fun with them. His mother was scared for him because even back then Dean was known to be a notorious playboy whom omegas, betas or even alphas couldn't help but flock to because he was just so compelling with his boyish good looks and lethal charm.

So he'd sucked it up, told himself he deserved better and stuck to working hard in class and finally going out to college hoping for the first time that he'd get over Dean once and for all.

But three years later he was still no closer to getting over Dean as every other alpha or beta he met seemed to be the wrong person for him until he came back home full circle and Dean Winchester fell into his lap literally.

Arranged marriage was an archaic tradition that was almost forgotten in this century but Diana Winchester was adamant that she choose the bride for her son and her bride of choice just so happened to be Sam. She'd already spoken to his mother and Dean and when he was finally back home from college he was greeted at the front door by Dean himself and Sam's was shocked and surprised to find Dean even knew his name before trepidation filled him at what could be so wrong that Dean Winchester was escorting him into his own manor, usually Sam went in through the back doors of the kitchen to see his mother first.

When he was finally seated with both the Winchester patriarch and matriarch and Dean himself and his mother, Sam looked around clueless before Diana spoke and asked him if he'd do them the honor of being their son's mate and to say Sam was astonished would be the understatement of the century.

Sam's eyes roved over to Dean instinctually unable to believe this was really happening and it was all just a fantasy cooked up by his fevered brain when he saw how Dean had his jaw clenched and looked ready to rip someone's head off, the room was pungent with angry alpha scent and Sam prevented himself from whimpering by closing his eyes tight and not letting his biology do the speaking for him.

When they'd had a moment alone Dean had asked Sam to not accept, say that he was in love with someone else, say that he was already mated, say that he simply didn't want to be Dean's mate but when the time came Sam hadn't been able to give the right answer as he should have because his heart still beat out of his chest a mile per minute when he was around Dean and if this was the only way he could have him then Sam couldn't say no.

Marry in haste and repent in leisure, Sam should've known it was a stupid choice. He should've said no. Instead he's said yes and they'd gotten married Dean seething in resentment and anger the entire time and then when all was said and done Dean had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Sam at all, his parents may have forced his hand and made him marry Sam but they would never be able to question him if he didn't mate Sam.

So now after two years of blatant ignorance on part of Dean, Sam's heart had finally been shattered enough as Dean kept on with his libertine lifestyle flashing it in Sam's face every time.

When Sam had made the mistake of asking him why, why he wasn't even trying with Sam Dean had replied with just this, "You're not worthy…you just married me for my money and all this when I asked you not to. You're no better than any gold digging scumbag I've seen trying to trap a rich man…you disgust me Sam."

Sam looked at the annulment papers with a strange sense of detachment, for all that he'd been so obsessed with Dean all this time letting him go finally seemed somehow freeing and he had a small smile etched on his face as he took the papers in his hands and said "Wish me luck!" to his mom and Bobby and turned around before he could catch either of their expressions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter - 2**

Sam waited until he was sure sufficient time had passed for Dean to have showered and dressed before he knocked on his husband's bedroom door before opening the door and going in, his hands shaking as he did so and his temples beading with sweat.

Dean was sitting in an armchair, holding a manila folder in his hand and a cup of some steaming beverage in the other and he looked up when the door opened and his lax posture fell away immediately to be replaced with clenching jaws as his eyes narrowed at Sam.

Sam gulped audibly as he'd never been inside Dean's room before in his entire life and now the room's saturated scent of pheromones made his breath stutter in his chest as he felt a low pleasant curl in his belly as his body automatically responded to Dean's scent permeating the air and getting into his lungs.

"What are you doing here?" Dean's tone was whiplash scorn and Sam's eyes prickled but he blinked rapidly so as he wouldn't do something as embarrassing as cry in front of this man, this man who had rejected him time and time again and called him disgusting.

Mustering up all the courage he could because he was not some typical omega with no backbone who turned tail and ran the minute an alpha became displeased at them, he stood taller drawing up to his full height knowing he had the advantage in height as he cleared his throat once and said "We have to talk."

Dean scoffed and said "I don't think so"

Sam sighed and tried to breathe through his mouth so his olfactory receptors wouldn't find Dean's scent so damn appealing and said "This is important, I won't take much of your time, please hear me out" Sam went with appeasing because it wouldn't take much for Dean to throw him out forcibly and he wanted Dean to listen and to sign the papers if he was ever going to be free again.

Dean frowned not knowing where his accursed husband and he cringed even thinking the word wanted to say to him that could be so important. As far as he knew Sam had never had the balls enough to come into his room in all these years at least when Dean was around and he was curious despite himself and he said mockingly "Alright, talk"

Sam opened his mouth trying to find a way to say this without having to say it and finally he just closed his mouth walked forward and held out the annulment papers to Dean.

"What's that?" Dean asked growing more curious and wondered if it was documents for house mortgage payments, they looked like legal documents and Dean wondered whether Sam expected him to pay off any debts owed when Sam quietly said "Please read it."

Dean was startled by the expression of resignation on Sam's face and his inner alpha sensed the distress pouring out of every pore in the omega and unwittingly his own eyes softened wanting to comfort.

Dean shook his head a little to clear it and then grabbed the papers looking at them, his eyes widened when he realized what they were and when he looked up Sam bit his lip and his hands were crossed in front of him in a defiant stance.

Dean chuckled throwing the paper's down but the laughter was without humor as Sam backed away two steps and looked confused.

"Annulment? You want a divorce?" Dean asked not able to keep the shock from his voice and Sam looked at him catching his eye as he nodded.

Dean took a slow sip of his coffee and asked "Why now?"

Sam looked surprised at the question and then opened and closed his mouth searching for an answer and finding none, he just thought it was as good a time as any seeing as how he couldn't waste the rest of his life with a guy who didn't want him, even though he was pining away for Dean for the better part of his life.

"I'm giving you what you want, why are you…" Sam complained instead and Dean sat his cup down on the table and just looked at Sam.

When he was sure Sam was looking at him eye to eye he asked "What's the catch?"

Sam's brows scrunched in genuine confusion as he asked "What?"

Dean scoffed again, "Cute…trying to play innocent Sammy but what's the catch?"

Sam was momentarily distracted by Dean calling him Sammy before he said "I don't understand."

"Oh I think you do" Dean said and gave Sam a pointed look.

"No I don't" Sam snapped back angry and confused now, why was Dean Winchester making things difficult, couldn't he just read the papers and sign them? Wasn't Sam giving him back his freedom? The opportunity to be finally rid of Sam?

Dean stood up then having had enough of this little miss innocent act on part of Sam and he said "You expect me to believe that you are giving up all this luxury and all this money and give me my freedom back for free?"

Dean's tone was all tightly controlled fury and threat and as he talked he'd walked closer to Sam and now he was standing just inches away from Sam and looking at him with all the contained rage of an angry alpha.

Sam had to try hard to flip off his biological response to shake and plead as he took a step back and after a moment he said "Yes…I don't want anything from you.." but his voice sounded shaky to him as he'd never been in those close proximity to Dean ever since their wedding and it was wreaking havoc on his over-burdened touch starved body that craved constantly for affection and had gotten none in the way of it for so long.

Dean's smile was cold and predatory as he went back to the papers he'd thrown down on the coffee table saying "Let's see what you're lawyers have come up with eh? Half of the shares of Winchester Corp? One of my Manors maybe? A million dollar settlement?"

As he kept talking he read through the document and Sam who was back to being irritated and angry said "I don't want anything from you, I don't want your money or your manors or your cars. I just want my freedom….I…I should have never said yes to the marriage in the first place."

"Funny you realize that now" Dean barked glaring at Sam and this time Sam couldn't help but flinch.

Dean kept reading the papers and when he reached the end his lips curled and his eyebrows drew together in consternation and he looked up, stood and shouted "Is this a joke?"

Sam backed away at once saying "No..I don't understand why you won't sign it, it's what you want, it's what I want…"

"You expect me to believe this?" Dean said waving the papers angrily in Sam's face having managed to catch up to him in under a minute and Sam closed his eyes against the onslaught of Dean's scent.

When he opened his eyes again they were glassy and Dean drew back immediately, almost a knee jerk reaction to seeing an omega hurt.

He didn't follow Sam when he moved back two steps and then listened refusing to drop his glare as Sam said "Listen those papers are genuine, you can have a lawyer consult on them if you want but I'm really not trying to rip off your assets here….I just want an annulment…"

"If you don't want an annulment for the money benefits then why do you want annulment at all?" asked Dean not believing the crap Sam spouted about freedom and whatnot, he was sure this was still a ploy to get his money, who missed an opportunity as ripe as this to lay hands on the Winchester fortune? No one, that's who! And just because Sam looked and sounded quite pathetic didn't mean Dean believed his act for a second.

Sam bit his lip again wondering if he should say it, he knew he sounded pathetic already without having to add this bit in but he had to try, he had to try to convince Dean this was not about money and that he really only ever wanted to move on, leave this life behind, the only life he'd ever known and try again somewhere far away where Dean's presence wouldn't be hanging over him like an even present gloomy rain cloud.

So he sighed and said in one breath, "I just want a chance to move on from this…marriage. I know you don't want me…"

"Damn straight I don't" Dean interrupted harshly and Sam nodded trying not to let that hurt as much as it did, he felt a tight clench in his chest and his throat closed up with hurt but he pressed on.

"I want to move on…start a life somewhere far from here…I promise I won't come back or cause any trouble…I just want to leave…" Sam finished quietly while Dean looked at him with intense scrutiny wondering how dumb Sam thought Dean was if he was going to believe all that he said.

"Get out" Dean said his patience wearing thin and Sam looked up startled.

"But…"

"Get out!" Dean shouted for good measure this time and Sam frowned before backing away and running down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother and Bobby were waiting for him.

Sam rushed past them tears blurring his vision and shut himself inside his mother's room not wanting to go up to his own grandiose room right that moment.

After he'd calmed down somewhat he told his mother and Bobby what happened and Bobby cursed and before either of him could stop him he was running up the stairs to Dean Winchester's room.

Bobby didn't bother knocking as he entered and Dean turned around from where he was changing into sweat pants for the night and shouted indignant "Bobby! Ever heard of knocking!"

"Shut up boy! I'm not in the mood to deal with your bitching"

Dean looked offended before he said "Ooo—kayy" dragging the word out while wondering what in the hell was wrong with Bobby.

"You know that kid didn't deserve that from you! On top of you treating him like shit for two years!"

Dean's face became pinched and he said "Bobby how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of it?"

"As many times as you want idgit, don't mean I'm listenin!" Bobby drew up his slightly barreled chest in indignation and said in an angry rush, "You know we all thought when that poor kid agreed to marry you that he'd be good for you? Finally get you to settle down and stop whoring yourself to the entire city…" Bobby indicated Dean with a hand gesture and an expression of pure disgust.

"But he's too good for you Dean-o, and you certainly don't deserve him so do us all a favor and let him go! Let him go and find someone who will cherish him for what he is cos he deserves that!"

Dean looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes at Bobby's antics and asked "Did he come running to you asking to intervene?"

"He didn't ask anything! If you're not so stupid and blind you'd see that he isn't exactly making a dent in your finances with his platinum Winchester card! The kid barely uses your money and he works to support himself and pays for the food expenses and for stayin here!"

Dean laughed viciously and even Bobby had to stop and shake his head at the malice in Dean's face, when had he become so damn cruel anyway? The Dean he'd known and loved as a son for so long wasn't capable of such coldness, such meanness.

"Please Bobby, he could sell his entire body weight in twice and still not afford this place."

Bobby had nothing more to say after that, he'd been trying to tell Dean that he should give Sam a chance for two years and all his pleas fell on deaf years and now he was finally done trying to manipulate Dean into liking Sam, the kid truly deserved better.

"If you hate him so much….then let him go" Bobby said and Dean pursed his lips and crossed his arms until Bobby turned around to leave but not before saying "It's like a Gjinn stole your soul Deano…I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you anymore…"

When Bobby was gone Dean walked the short distance to his bed and collapsed on top of it. Something that Bobby said struck his mind as odd and he called his personal assistant Meg and asked her to check the transactions on Sam's master card and give him the details of exactly how much Winchester money he'd spent so far. Dean had asked Meg to warn him if it ever exceeded the limit of thirty grand per month but now he wondered if what Bobby was saying had some truth to it because Meg never had warned him like he'd expected her to within the first few months and after that he'd all but forgotten about it.


End file.
